World Of Bit Beasts
by World Destroyer
Summary: The BladeBreakers along with a new teamate are sent to a world of bitbeast. While they're there they meet new friends and new enemies. Can Tyson, Kai, Ray, and Max save their world(the bit beast's world)? WD: BTW should I add romance into this story?
1. New Tournament

Which Is Real?

By: World Destroyer

Chapter One: New Tournament

  


Summery: The BladeBreakers with their new teammate are (or will be) sent to a world where only bit beasts live and other creatures live. A world where bit beasts are also human. They were sent there to help them defeat a threat to their world. Will Tyson, Kai, Ray, and Max be able to defeat this threat and save that world?

  


"Talking"

'Thinking'

*scene*changes*

  


***

  


World Destroyer: Hey everybody, this is my first fic so be nice, English is also my second language so I'm sorry for any grammar mistake. Oh and the title will make sense later in this story.

  


DemonQueen: Just get on with the fic already, though I doubt anybody is reading this.

  


WD: Will you just shut up DemonQueen? Anyway on with the fic but first the disclaimer.

  


Disclaimer: I don't really know why I have to put a disclaimer since everybody knows I don't own beyblade but in most of the fic I've read so far they put a disclaimer on it so it must be important, I think, so I don't own Beyblade.

  


***

  


"Tyson wake up!" Kenny yelled at the sleeping Tyson but it didn't worked, Tyson remained asleep.

  


Ray walked in the room and said, "You still haven't woke him up?"

  


"Nope, do you have any idea how?"

  


"I got an idea," Max said cheerfully as he walked in the room. He walked toward the sleeping Tyson and said, "Hey Tyson, breakfast is ready."

  


"Breakfast!" Tyson yelled then he ran toward the kitchen and started eating everything on the table.

  


The others sweat drop and Kenny said, "Why didn't I thought of that?"

  


They walked toward the kitchen and ate the food that Tyson hasn't devoured yet. "By the way have any of you seen Kai?" Max asked.

  


"He left to train," Ray said. "And he said we need to train too."

  


"Why?" Tyson asked.

  


"Mr. Dickinson said that there's gonna be a new world tournament," Kenny said.

  


"Yeah and we're competing in it. Mr. Dickinson is gonna tell us about it on Saturday," Max said. (It is Tuesday right now in this fic.)

  


"Why didn't any of you tell me until now?" Tyson asked.

  


"Mr. Dickinson told Kai, Kai told me, I told Max and Kenny, and Max just told you," Ray answered.

  


"Oh," Tyson said.

  


"Where did Kai go to train?" Max asked.

  


Ray shrugged and said, "He didn't tell me."

  


"That doesn't matter, lets just train without him," Tyson said.

  


They went outside and battled with each other in the beyblade dish. 

  


"Did Kai told you more about the tournament, Ray?" Kenny asked.

  


"No, he just told me that there's a new tournament and that we're gonna be in it."

  


"Maybe we should look for him and asked him," Max said.

  


They stopped their training and left Tyson's house to find Kai. After about an hour Tyson was getting frustrated. "Where is he?!"

  


"Chill out Tyson, we'll find him soon," Max said trying to calm Tyson down.

  


"We've been looking for him for about an hour."

  


They turned at a corner and saw a crowd crowded around a beyblade dish.

  


"Yeah! Someone must be blading, come on lets watch," Tyson said running toward the crowds.

  


"Wait, Tyson we need to find Kai first," Kenny shouted but Tyson ignored him and continued to run toward the crowd.

  


"Come on Kenny, we'll find Kai later," Max said also running toward the crowd.

  


"Yeah, Kenny, there's a lot of time to ask Kai later before the tournament," Ray said following Max though not running.

  


Kenny sighed and mumbled, "Yeah, I guess," before running toward them.

  


When they got there they saw "Maria?!" the BladeBreakers said in surprised. She was battling someone though they couldn't see him/her because the crowd was preventing them from seeing Maria's opponent and the battle. Maria didn't seem to hear them because of the crowd. 

  


"I can't see the battle," Tyson said trying to squish through the crowd. When they finally got through, they saw that Maria's opponent was a girl with a red beyblade. She had bright cerulean eyes and royal blue hair tied on a blue ponytail with a few strands of hair hanging loosely on the side of her face. She was wearing a plain red tee, a navy blue cargo pants, a blue bandana on her neck, red and white fingerless gloves, and white shoes with a few streaks of red. 

  


They watched as the two beybladers battled. They were equally matched, but when Maria's opponent was about to win Maria called her bit beast, "Galux, Scratch Attack!" Maria's blade launched toward the red blade but missed by a few inches, the opponent was fast but it wasn't fast enough to avoid Galux's second Scratch Attack. The red blade flew out of the beyblade dish and landed on the ground by the girl's feet.

  


The girl looked down at her blade stunned. Maria bend down and picked up her pink blade from the beyblade dish and look at the girl. The girl picked up her blade and looked at Maria, she smiled and hold out her hand to shake hers. Maria smiled back and shook her hand.

  


"Wow that was awesome, Maria," the girl said.

  


"You were awesome too, Kyusi," Maria replied.

  


"Thanks, but I'll never be as good as you, after all your one of the White Tigers."

  


Maria was about to say something but was interrupted when a voice behind her said, "Hi, Maria."

  


Maria turned around and saw Ray and the BladeBreakers behind him. "Ray!" 

  


"Hi, are the other White Tigers with you?" Max asked.

  


"Yea, they're exploring the town."

  


"So why are you all here?" Tyson asked.

  


"We just wanted to visit, by the way are you guys going to compete on the new world tournament?"

  


"Yup, Kai said that Mr. Dickinson said that we're going to be competing in a new tournament." Tyson answered.

  


"Yeah, but we don't know much about it yet since Mr. Dickinson has only told Kai about it and Kai only told us that we're gonna be competing, he said Mr. Dickinson is going to tell us about it but he didn't told us when," Kenny stated.

  


"Oh, well do you know that you will need five bladers?" The BladeBreakers shook their heads.

  


"Well, you need five bladers. Oh and by the way, BladeBreakers this is Kyusi Akiyan. Kyusi this are the BladeBreakers, Ray Kon, Tyson Granger, Max Tate, and Kenny (I forgot his Last name) or chief," Maria introduced while pointing at each of them as she said their name.

  


"Wow, you're the BladeBreakers the world champions?" Kyusi asked amazed.

  


"Yup," Tyson said proudly.

  


"Um guys maybe we should find Kai now, maybe he doesn't know that we need one more blader for the tournament," Kenny said.

  


"Right chief, come on," Tyson said as he ran through the street.

  


"Maybe I could help you find him," Maria suggested.

  


"Sure," Ray answered.

  


"Can I help too?" Kyusi asked.

  


"Of course," Max said.

  


They ran after Tyson and after another hour they stopped looking.

  


"Man, where could he possibly be?" Tyson asked no one in particular.

  


"We've searched almost everywhere," Kenny stated.

  


"Yeah and I'm hungry, let's go home and eat," Tyson said before running again toward his house and everybody else followed.

  


In their way there they meet up with Lee.

  


"Hey there you are Maria, we've been searching all over this place fo you," Lee said.

  


"Sorry, but where are the others," Maria asked as she looked around.

  


"Gary got hungry so Kevin and Sievi went with him."

  


"Who's Sievi?" Max asked.

  


"Our fifth member, she's Kevin's cousin," Maria answered. 

  


"Nice to see you again, Ray," Lee said smiling at Ray.

  


"Nice to see you again too," Ray said smiling back at him.

  


"Well we gotta go, Kyusi wanna have lunch with us?" Maria asked. 

  


"Lunch! Great, I'm starving," Kyusi answered.

  


"You sound like Tyson," Max stated.

  


"Really?"

  


"Yup, but you probably don't eat like him."

  


"Okay then, bye Ray," Maria said while waving her hand then left. 

  


They walked back to Tyson's house. When they arrived, Tyson's grandfather greeted them, "Hey, little duds, what's up?"

  


"Nothing, is lunch ready? I'm starving, " Tyson said.

  


"Yea, lunch is in the kitchen and-" Tyson's grandfather didn't get to finish his sentence since Tyson was already running toward the kitchen. When they got there, they saw Kai leaning on the wall hands folded and eyes closed. It was either he didn't noticed that they were there or he just ignored their appearance.

  


"There you are Kai, we were looking all over you," Tyson said.

  


"I've been here since this morning," Kai answered.

  


"So that's why we couldn't find you," Max stated as he walked toward a chair and sat down.

  


"We'll talk later let's eat first I'm hungry," Tyson said as he sat on the chair next to Max.

  


"I thought you were starving."

  


"Starving and hungry are then same."

  


"Actually Tyson, there's a different between starving and hungry," Kanny started.

  


"Yeah, yeah, I know, but who cares."

  


Kai left the spot on the wall and walked toward the door.

  


"Wait Kai, before you leave can you tell us more about this tournament?" Kenny asked.

  


Kai stopped right at the front of the door and said, "Mr. Dickinson only told me that we're gonna be in a new tournament and that he'll tell us more about it on Saturday at nine," without facing them. He was about to open the door when Ray said, "Do you know that we'll need another blader?" Kai only nodded then left. 

  


When they finished eating they found Kai outside. "Hey, Kai, we thought you left?" Tyson asked.

  


"Hey BladeBreakers!" A cheerful voice called out. They looked toward the source of the voice and saw Kyusi.

  


"Hey Kyusi," Max replied.

  


Kyusi walked toward them. "Hey, whatcha doing?"

  


"Nothing right now, by the way this is Kai Hiwatari, our team captain."

  


The BladeBreakers saw the surprised look in Kyusi's face when she saw Kai. Then her surprised expression changed to sadness but it quickly went away. "What's wrong?" 

  


She shook her head and said, "Nothing, it's just that Kai kinda reminded me of someone."

  


"Really, who?" Tyson asked.

  


"Hey, can I battle one of you, it would be really great to battle one of the world champions."

  


"I'll battle you, but don't count on winning cause you won't even have a chance," Tyson said.

  


Kyusi smiled like a three year old and said, "Yippie, I get to battle the world champ."

  


They walked toward the beyblade dish and positioned themselves. "Three . . . two . . . one . . . Let it riiiiiip!" Max shouted as the two bladers launched their blades.

  


Kyusi's blade circled around Tyson's but his blade didn't move from its place. Kyusi's blade charged at Tyson's blade but Tyson dodged it easily. Kyusi charged again but Tyson's blade dodged it again. 

  


"You need to be a lot quicker than that," Tyson stated.

  


Kyusi looked at him then nodded which confused Tyson and the other BladeBreakers (except Kai). After Kyusi nodded, she looked back at the battle and suddenly her blade's agility changed drastically. The huge change of her agility surprised even Kai, it wasn't her agility that surprised them since they've seen other people faster than her, it was the change that surprised them. It was like a turtle had suddenly become as fast as a rabbit.

  


This surprised Tyson so he wasn't able to dodge her attack this time. Kyusi's blade sent Tyson's blade flying toward the other side of the dish. However, it was still not nearly enough to defeat him.

  


Tyson smiled and said, "Go Dragoon!" His blade charged at Kyusi's. Her blade was immediately sent out of the dish. She slowly picked it up and stared at it in shock for a moment before standing up again. She smiled at Tyson like a three year old and said, "That was amazing, no wonder you're a world champ."

  


"Thank you."

  


"Hey, Kyusi, how did your agility changed so drastically?" Kenny asked as he walked toward her.

  


"Um . . . I don't really know," Kyusi answered sheepishly.

  


"How could you not know?" Dizzy asked from Kenny's opened laptop. "It's like a turtle had suddenly become as fast as a rabbit, not that I'm saying your blade was as slow as a turtle but you know what mean."

  


"Yeah, I kinda know what you mean, but . . . I thought laptops couldn't talk?" Kyusi asked.

  


"Oh, by the way this is Dizzy, she's a bit beast trapped in my laptop," Kenny answered.

  


"About time you introduce me."

  


"A bit beast?"

  


"Yeah . . . hey where did Kai go?" Tyson asked while looking around them.

  


"I guess he left," Ray stated.

  


***

  


Kyusi walked down the street and ended up by the pier. She looked around. There wasn't anybody there. She sat on a bench and thought about random things. She thought about what had happened that day. First she meet two of the most famous teams of bladers and one of them are the world champions. Then her thought come to Dizzy. 

  


"Bit beast?" she whispered. 'I wonder what those are?' She stood up and walked toward the forest. After a few minutes of walking she was about to turn back when she heard someone. She ran toward the noise. When she arrived, she saw Kai with his beyblade ready to launch. He launched it toward the tree in front of him. The blade cut it and was about to fall at Kyusi's direction.

  


Kyusi closed her eyes waiting for the pain but Kai pulled her out of the way before it hit her. Kyusi opened her eyes and saw that she was okay. She saw that the tree that had fallen was in front of her.

  


"What are you doing here?" Kai asked in his usual cold voice.

  


Kyusi looked at him and said, "I was just looking around and saw you."

  


"Hn," with that he left, with his hand on his pocket and his eyes closed. Kyusi stared at him then turned to look at the fallen tree, 'I could have sworn the tree was falling at my direction . . . wait it was, Kai must have pulled me out of the way, I guess I was too stunned to notice.' She ran and tried to catch up with Kai, "Kai wait!"

  


Kai didn't look back nor did he stopped walking, "What do you want."

  


"I just wanted to thank you."

  


"For what."

  


"For pulling me out of the way."

  


"I was the one who cut the tree."

  


"Yea, but that was because you didn't know I was there."

  


"Whatever, you already said thank you now why are you still following me?" Kyusi stopped and looked at Kai who was still walking. When he disappeared from the view Kyusi remembered something, 'Uh-uh, I think I forgot which way to go. I forgot to look where I was going when I heard the noise. Now where do I go?'

  


She looked around then walked toward the direction Kai had gone to. After about three hours of walking she had already came across five fallen trees, 'Another fallen tree? This is the fifth fallen trees I saw, and they all look really familiar. Wait a minute this is the tree that was Kai had cut with his blade and so were the other four. So that must mean I've passed this tree four times already, I'm going in circles. Great I'm lost. Waaahh' She sat down on the tree. 

  


'Okay think, how am I going to find my way out of forest. Maybe I'll just wait here then someone is bound to know that I'm missing and come to find me. But only Kai knows I'm here and he probably won't even know I'm missing.' 

  


Kyusi sighed then she heard a familiar tune. It seems very familiar to her but she couldn't remember what it is. It was like she heard it a very long time ago. She followed it hoping that whoever is playing the song might help her. She seems to be getting closer and closer to it but it seems so far. After about two hours of following the tune she become tired and it was getting dark but finally she come to a clearing. In the middle was a temple of some sort. 

  


"Wow," It looked really old. The walls were made of beautiful sapphire colored glass. There were a lot of beautiful blue colored columns. She walked closer to it she touched one of the columns she can see that it was painted with pictures but she couldn't really see it clearly because it was almost really dark to see anything. Then she felt something on the column, she pushed it and then it started to glow then the whole temple began to glow.

  


She stepped back and looked at the temple again. It didn't seem very old now. It was very beautiful that it was almost undescribable. The sapphire glass walls looked like sapphire gems. The columns were even more beautiful with its paintings, and all of them looked so beautiful. Then she saw a way in. She hesitated for a minute but her curiosity won. Before she walked in, she looked up at the sky and saw the moon which was _almost_ full. When she was inside, she saw . . . 

  


***

  


WD: There's the first chapter, hope you like it.

  


DQ: I doubt it, it was very boring if you ask me.

  


WD: Well, nobody asked you, anyway why do you think Kyusi was surprised when she saw Kai? Is it really because he reminds her of someone? If it's true who do you think he reminds her of? What do you think she saw inside the temple? Review and tell me what you think of it so far.


	2. Saphiyan the Spirit of Time

_Which Is Real?_

By: World Destroyer

Chapter Two: Saphiyan the Spirit of Time

  


"Talking"

'Thoughts'

*scene*changes*

  


Ages:

Ray and Kai: 14 years old

Tyson, Max, Kenny, and Kyusi: 13 years old

***

  


World Destroyer: Hello everyone, here is chapter two.

  


DemonQueen: Like anybody cares.

  


WD: Somebody does care, two people reviewed my story and they like it too.

  


DQ: How surprising is that? I was sure all your reviews were gonna be flames.

  


WD: Well it wasn't, now was it? Anyway thank you for those who reviewed and here's my reply:

  


Miss Dace: Thank you for reviewing and no, I don't have an editor though I wish I do.

NightygaL: Here I updated just don't hit me with your weapons of mass of destruction, I've read your fic and I know how much it must have hurt your two alternative beings, Ruins and Desire, but it would be great if I could borrow your weapons of destruction it would be really helpful on my world destruction plan after all I am World Destroyer and about your fic _I DO Soon_, I WANT TO READ THE NEXT CHAPTER OF IT.

  


DQ: Just get on with the fic already.

  


WD: Right and I almost forgot the disclaimer: I don't own beyblade cause incase you don't know this website is called FANfiction and if I did own beyblade there would be a lot of Kai in all the episodes but is there? No because the main character just had to be Tyson, waaaaa I want Kai to be the main character.

  


***

  


Kyusi step back and looked at the temple again. It didn't seemed very old now. It was very beautiful that it was almost undescribable. The sapphire glass walls looked like sapphire gems. The columns were even more beautiful with it's paintings, all of them looked so beautiful. When she saw a way in, she hesitate for a minute but her curiosity won. Before she walked in she looked up at the sky and saw the moon which was _almost_ full. When she was inside she saw... 

  


"Wow!"

  


In front of her was a beautiful painting of a gigantic bird. It was light blue, though it sort of looked like white since it was very light. The song seemed to be coming from it. She walked closer and closer then stopped right in front of it. The song ended and everything went back to normal, the place wasn't glowing anymore except the picture of the bird. The darkness around the picture made it more beautiful.

  


Another tune began to play. It's a different one but it also seems familiar to her. She touched the painting and closed her eyes. After a few minutes she opened her eyes and saw that she wasn't on the room anymore and the painting wasn't in front of her. She put her hand down by her side and looked around. 

  


First she saw how Tyson got Dragoon, then Max, then Ray, then Kai. Then she saw the tournaments, Kai's past, and almost everything important that happened to the BladeBreakers. At the last scene, the part where Tyson and the BladeBreakers defeated the Demolition Boys the tune ended (the one she heard coming from the painting) and everything went blank. Then a different tune started.

  


She saw a little girl about five years old sitting on a couch and crying. She had royal blue hair braided into two blue ponytail. She was wearing a blue dress that reached her knees.

  


A boy about 10 years old walked toward her. He had pale blue hair tied on a ponytail and crimson eyes. He sat down next to her and said, "Don't cry, Ella is on a happy place now on heaven with others cats." The little girl looked up and opened her eyes revealing a pair of innocent cerulean eyes. "But I still miss her."

  


"Do you want her to be sad?"

  


The girl shook her head unable to answer because of her constant hiccups and sniffing.

  


"If you cry because of her and that would make her unhappy, do you want that?"

  


The little girl shook her head again.

  


"Good, then try to be not to be sad so she can be happy." The little girl nodded but she still looked sad. The boy sighed then started tickling her. The little girl laugh and started to tickle him back. 

  


"Brother," Kyusi whispered as she watched the two kids laugh. She was smiled sadly as tears gathered in her eyes but none fell down.

  


Everything turned black, then a different scene come. She saw a girl about fourteen, with black eyes and long black hair that almost reached her knee. Everything she was wearing was white, a white robe over a white shirt and white sandals. She was standing by a cliff looking at the sunset. Suddenle black beam came out of nowhere and hit her in the back. She let out a scream until the black beam had completely taken over her body and a white light went out of her.

  


Kyusi watch as the white light hover by the cliff. When the girl disappeared the light began to take a form. After a few seconds the light had completely taken the form of the girl that had disappeared but there was a few different. She was glowing and her eyes was void of all emotions.

  


When the tune ended, everything went blank again, she closed her eyes then opened them. She was back to the room of the temple and her hand was still on the painting but the bird on it wasn't there anymore. 

  


She stepped back and looked at the painting again, it was now blank. She looked around and saw that the temple was fading. It was glowing really bright while fading that she had to cover her eyes. When it stopped glowing she uncovered her eyes and looked around, there wasn't any sign of a temple ever being there anymore. Then she noticed that something from her pocket was glowing. 

  


She took it out and saw that it was her beyblade. When it stopped glowing she saw a bird that looked a lot like the bird on the painting on the bit-chip of the blade. 'How did that get there?'

  


She stepped back when something in front of her appeared. It was a glowing tablet or something and it was floating on front of her. After a few seconds glowing words started to appear on it. "'The one on your blade is a bit beast'," Kyusi read it. "What is a bit beast?" After she asked that few more words started to appear, "'Bit beast are ancient spirits.' Ookay, but what's it doing on my blade?" 

  


More words started to appear. "'Most bladers use bit beast to add more power for their blade.' Oh I got it that must be those animal thingies that came out of Tyson's and the other blader's blade when they battle, the ones I saw inside that temple. 'They have different powers, some bit beast have the power of elements while others have a different type of power.' Cool, what kind of power does this bit beast have?"

  


"'Your bit beast, Saphiyan, have the power of time.' Power of time? Awesome!"

  


"Hey, is this tablet like an answering thingie or something?" The word "yes" appeared. "Neat, can you tell me which way to go?" 

  


"..." nothing appeared on the tablet.

  


"Um... hello is anybody still there?" Kyusi knocked on the tablet as if it was a door. The tablet sweat dropped as the words "I'm not a door," appeared on it.

  


Kyusi sweat dropped as she put her hand the back of her head sheepishly and said, "Heh, heh, so can you help me get out of this forest?"

  


Another sweat drop appeared behind the tablet. The word "no" appeared on it then it disappeared.

  


"What? Waaaaaaaah, mean tablet." Kyusi heard something behind her, she slowly turned around then sighed in relief when she saw in was only an owl, "I'm scared, waaaaaah, I wanna get out of this forest." She look up at the sky and saw the stars and a full moon, "Wow, it's a full moon... wait, I'm scared of full moon, waaaaah.... but when I went inside the temple the moon wasn't full," she shrugged. She looked up again and tried to find the north star, "Now, where's the north star again?" She thought for a minute, "Aw, I forgot."

  


She yawned then started walking to a random direction. She looked at the bird in her blade and said, "I wish bit beast can also tell which direction I should go..." Nothing happened. She waited for a few minutes, "Waaaah, it's not working, I wish I found a fairy that grants my wish instead of his."

  


She continued walking for a few more hours until finally she couldn't keep her eyes open any longer. She collapse under and tree and fell asleep.

  


*_SATURDAY_*

  


"Hurry up," Tyson said running toward Mr Dickinson's hotel. "Were late, it's already 9:05."

  


"You're the one who wouldn't wake up," Kenny stated.

  


"Yeah, yeah, whatever, just hurry up."

  


When they arrive there Kai, Ray, and Max were already there, but Mr Dickinson wasn't.

  


"Hey guys, where's Mr Dickinson?" Kenny asked.

  


The others shrugged and Max said, "We don't know."

  


Then a door opened and a very worried looking Mr. Dickinson came in, "Sorry I'm late boys."

  


"What's wrong Mr. Dickinson?" Tyson asked.

  


"I was suppose to look after a daughter of a friend of mine but she seems to disappear, she's been gone since Tuesday."

  


"That's four days ago." Tyson stated.

  


"We know that Tyson, we can count too, you know," Dizzi said.

  


"What's her name?" Max asked.

  


"Kyusi Akiyan." Mr. Dickinson.

  


"Kyusi, isn't she the one we meet last Tuesday?" Tyson asked

  


"Yea," Ray answered.

  


"We never seen her since Tuesday," Max stated.

  


Suddenly Kai left the spot on the wall he was leaning on and said, "I need to go somewhere," then he left.

  


"Wait Kai, where are you going?" Tyson ran after Kai but when he got outside Kai was already gone.

  


"He seems to be in a hurry," Dizzi stated.

  


"Wonder where he's going?" Max wondered.

  


***

  


Kai walked through the street toward the forest. After about an hour he saw her leaning on a tree, sleeping. 

  


He bend down and said, "Hey wake up!"

  


Kyusi opened her eyes and said, "Kai? What are you doing here?"

  


"What are _you_ doing here, do you know you've been gone for four days?"

  


"Four days! But I've only been lost here yesterday, did I fell asleep for four days? Wait I can't sleep for four days even if I want to. What day is it?"

  


"Saturday."

  


"Saturday?! That can't be right, wasn't yesterday Tuesday?"

  


"No, yesterday was Friday."

  


"No, yesterday was Tuesday. Remember, yesterday was they day I meet you and the BladeBreakers."

  


Kai sighed, this was getting really frustrating, "Look, I am not going to say this again, today is Saturday, yesterday is Friday, and you've been gone for four days."

  


"If that's true then... oh no, Mr Dickinson must have been very worried," with that he started running leaving Kai. Then she remembered she still doesn't know the way out. She ran back and said, "Can you help me get out of this forest?"

  


Kai walked back toward where he came from and Kyusi followed. "By the way, how did you know I was missing?"

  


"Mr. Dickinson told us."

  


"Oh, that's right, Mr. Dickinson is the one who created the BladeBreakers, but why did he told you guys?"

  


Kai wasn't on the mood of answering a lot of questions actually his never on the mood on answering questions so he ignores her and continued walking.

  


"Hey, are you listening?" 

  


"..." 

  


"Hello?" 

  


"..."

  


"Have you gone deaf?" 

  


"..."

  


"Or have you become mute?" 

  


"..."

  


"Um... Kai?" 

  


"..."

  


"Hello?" 

  


"..."

  


"Knock-knock... Who's there?.. Boo... Boo who?.. Boohoohoo, Kai won't talk, waaaa-"

  


"Arg, will you shut up?" Kai shouted sending birds flying.

  


"Yay, I made you talk."

  


"Grrr."

  


Kyusi continued with her... er... 'talking' while Kai ignored her and continued walking. When they got out of the forest Kyusi stopped talking about random things and started talking about everything she see. Then finally they arrived at the hotel where Mr. Dickinson was staying.

  


"Kyusi!" Mr Dickinson said and walked toward her. "Where have you been?"

  


"On the forest, I got lost."

  


"You were lost in the forest for four days?" Ray asked.

  


"Yes, think, but I thought it was only one day."

  


"What do you mean?" Tyson asked.

  


"Wasn't yesterday Tuesday?"

  


"No, yesterday was Friday," Max answered.

  


"Can you just tell us what exactly happened?" Ray asked.

  


"Okay, well when I left you guys, I ended up in the pier. After that I went to the forest. When I heard something I followed that sound and saw Kai. He saved me from the falling tree that was about to fall on me the left. When I was following the sound I wasn't looking where I was going so when I was about to go back I didn't know which way to go, so I ended up going in circle."

  


She paused for a minute then continued, "The I heard a familiar tune so I followed it. It lead me to a temple that glowed when I touched something on one of the column."

  


"Wait a minute, did you just said that the temple glowed, is that even possible?" Kenny asked.

  


"I'm not really sure but I'm sure that it did glowed. Anyway when I went inside I saw a picture of a giant bird. The tune seemed to be coming out of it. When I touched it I was sent somewhere, where I saw your past." She pointed at Tyson and said, "I saw how you got your Dragoon. Dragoon was from a sword and it come out of it and got inside you blade." 

  


Then she pointed at Max, "Then I saw you when you were battling Kai, he demolished your blade, but Kenny fixed it (I'm not sure if that's what happened) but your bit couldn't be fixed so you used the pendant on you neckless that you got from you grandma (I'm not sure if that's how he got it either). Then you discovered that it was a bit beast."

  


Then she pointed at Ray, "And you got you bit beast from the elders in your town, they were supposed to give it to Lee but they gave it to you instead (I'm not sure in this one either)."

  


Then finally she turned to Kai but she didn't point at him she only looked at him. All of them (except for Kai and Kyusi) waited for what she was going to say since none of them knew a lot of his past and they don't know how he got Dranzer either. "And... I... forgot how you got yours."

  


All of them face faulted. "What do you mean you forgot?" Kenny asked.

  


Kyusi scratched her head sheepishly and said, "I don't know but I couldn't remember seeing him get his bit beast."

  


Kenny sighed and said, "Then what happened next?"

  


"I saw you guys compete in the world championship and how Kai got Black Dranzer. Then I saw one of my past, then after that I saw something thing else but I can't remember what it was. Then I was back at the temple but the bird in the painting wasn't there anymore and the temple was fading. Then when it completely disappeared my beyblade was glowing and the picture of the bird was on it. Then a tablet appeared then it answered my questions but it wouldn't tell me the way out of the forest."

  


"A tablet answered your questions?" Kenny asked looking at her strangely.

  


"Er... yeah... words appeared on it after I asked the questions, it told me what bit beast are and it told me that the bit beast I got has the power of time and that its name is Saphiyan," She showed them her beyblade and the picture of the bit beast.

  


"Your story is kinda hard to believe," Kenny stated,

  


"But I'm telling the true, you believe me don't you Mr. D?"

  


Mr. Dickinson sighed and said, "Kyusi, you didn't have to make up a story, your not it trouble."

  


"But, I'm not making it up."

  


"Mr. D, if she is making it up how did she know about how we got our bit beast?" Tyson asked.

  


"Yea, he got a point there," Ray stated.

  


"I'm telling the truth, why won't anyone believe me, waaaaaaah!"

  


"Okay, okay Kyusi, we believe you, just don't cry," Mr. Dickinson said.

  


"Yaaay!"

  


"Shouldn't you tell us about the tournament now, Mr Dickinson?" Ray asked changing the subject.

  


"Right that is why you are here. Incase you don't know yet you need five blader to enter," Mr Dickinson answered.

  


"Who's gonna be the fifth blader?" Tyson asked.

  


"Can I be the fifth blader?" Kyusi asked.

  


"Yea, you did got a bit beast now," Max stated.

  


"So I can be a BladeBreaker?" Kyusi asked looking at Mr. Dickinson. 

  


"Of course as long as the captain agree."

  


Kyusi looked at Kai with pleading eyes, "Can I?" Kai looked at her then glared.

  


"Please, I'm really good, kinda, how about I battle one of you on a best two out of three battle and if I win then I can be a BladeBreakers."

  


"Whatever."

  


"Yay, but who am I gonna battle?"

  


"I'll battle," Ray answered.

  


"Yay, I get to battle a kitty!" Kyusi shouted before running toward the beyblade dish.

  


"Hey, I'm not a kitty." Ray walked toward the dish and the others followed. 

  


"Three... two... one... Let it riiiiiip!" Max shouted. They launched their blade into the dish. Kyusi's red blade circled around Ray's white one. Kyusi immediately charged at Ray's blade. She was even faster this time than the time Tyson battled her but Ray was still able to dodge it.

  


"Hmm, lets get faster, Saphiyan Time Decelerate!"

  


"Time Decelerate? What kind of attack is that Kenny?" Tyson asked.

  


"Dizzi, any information?" Kenny asked Dizzi.

  


"Yup, Time Decelerate is an attack that slows time, though it doesn't effect the blade."

  


Just after Dizzi finished the sentence Ray's blade was sent out of the dish. They looked at the dish and found Kyusi's blade in the middle of it. It was slowing down and after a few seconds it stopped spinning.

  


Ray stood there shocked at what just happened. "What happened?" Tyson asked.

  


Max shrugged and answered, "I don't know, it was so fast."

  


"I know what happened and luckily I've recorded the match," Dizzi stated.

  


"Well? What happened then?" Tyson asked.

  


"Kyusi used the attack Time Decelerate, I already told you what that attack is, and here's the slow motion," Dizzi showed them the video in slow motion. After Kyusi shouted the attack a white bird (it's blue but the light made it look like white since it's too light) came out of her blade. The bird and the blade charged at toward the white blade, the blade was in slow motion and wasn't able to dodge the red blade.

  


"So, the attack made everything slow except her blade?"

  


"Yup."

  


"But how come her blade stopped spinning?" Ray asked.

  


"Time Deceleration needs a lot of power to use so it might be that Kyusi doesn't have enough power to go on spinning after using that attack," Kenny answered.

  


"Then how are we gonna finish our battle?"

  


"Kyusi and her blade is still able to battle but she wouldn't be able to use that attack again."

  


"Great, then what are you two are waiting for, let the battle continue."

  


Ray and Kyusi got ready for the second round. "Three... two... one... Let it riiiiiip!" They launched their blade and charged at each other. This time Kyusi wasn't able to even touch Ray's blade, her blade was still a little bit weak after using the attack. "Saphiyan, Attack!" The bird come out of her blade again and charged at Drigger and faster than before thought not nearly as fast when she used Time Decelerate. "Drigger!" Ray called out his bit beast and dodged her attack just in time.

  


Saphiyan attacked again and this she didn't miss. "Drigger attack!" Drigger attacked Saphiyan, she flew up but Drigger was still able to hit her wings. She had trouble flying with her damaged wing so she had to land.

  


"Drigger, Tiger Claw attack!" Saphiyan was sent to the ground.

  


"No, Saphiyan!" Her red blade was starting to wobble after a few seconds it completely stopped spinning. Kyusi picked up her blade and smiled at Ray. She hold out her hand and said, "I'm no match with your Drigger, and Saphiyan is still a bit too weak, there's no way I can you beat you in the third round."

  


"You... give up?" Ray asked with a confused expression.

  


"Yeah, there's no way I can beat you on this condition, I guess I shouldn't have use that attack on the first round, huh." She sighed and said, "I guess I can't be a BladeBreaker."

  


"What are you talking about, you beat Ray in the first round," Kenny stated.

  


"Yeah but that was only because I probably surprised him with the attack and he wasn't able to get ready."

  


"No, you were still able to beat him, even though it was only on the first round but it's still a big deal to even be able to beat Ray, after all he is one of the world champion."

  


"Yeah, but like I said it was only because he was surprised."

  


"It's up for Kai to decide, how about it Kai?" Max asked.

  


"Hn, whatever."

  


"Does that mean yes?" Kyusi asked.

  


"Yup, that means yes, welcome to the team Kyusi," Ray answered.

  


"Yay!"

  


Mr Dickinson told them that the tournament is going to start in two weeks from now and some other things like that. After Mr. Dickinson told them everything they needed to know about the tournament they went outside.

  


"Wow, I can't wait for the tournament," Kyusi looked around then asked, "Hey, where's Kai?"

  


"Don't worry about him, he always disappear," Tyson said.

  


"Why?"

  


"I don't know he just does."

  


Kyusi nodded then said, "I'm hungry, I haven't eat anything since yesterday."

  


"Yesterday? But I thought you were lost in the forest since Tuesday?" Tyson asked.

  


"Yesterday is Tuesday in her case," Dizzi stated.

  


"Yea, remember Tyson?" Kenny asked.

  


"Uh... right, so yesterday was Friday but in her case it was Tuesday sooo... right whatever let's just eat, all of this talking about confusing time is making me really hungry." They all walked toward the nearest restaurant and was surprised at how much Kyusi eat like Tyson.

  


Kenny sighed and said, "With both of them on our team we might never be welcome on a restaurant again."

  


Max and Ray chucked. "Come on, Chief, they are growing kids."

  


"But aren't they teenagers?" Dizzi asked.

  


"Yeah but they act more like children," Ray stated.

  


***

  


DW: There's chapter two, now go push that little button down there that said "go" and review.

  


DQ: Do you really think they'll do that just because you said so?

  


DW: No, they'll review if they want to or if they have time, it's their choice. Anyway, there's a reason why Kyusi saw those things on the painting. The part about the BladeBreakers past is... you'll know on the third or fourth chapter and the other things are important to remember, cause it has something to do on what's gonna happen in the later chapter. The part about Kyusi's part is just to show you about Kyusi's brother cause his gonna have an important part somewhere in the middle of the fic. And about the girl, she's also gonna be an important character cause she's gonna be the enem- ooops I think I've said already said too much. Cya


	3. Kai and Yakaru

_Which is Real?_

By: World Destroyer

Chapter Three: Kai and Yakeru

  


Kai and Ray: 14 years old

Tyson, Max, Kenny, and Kyusi: 13 years old

Yakeru: 15 years old

  


~***~

  


World Destroyer: Yippie another chapter.

DemonQueen: Hello, incase you don't nobody cares and this time I have proof, cause nobody reviewed hahahaha.

WD: I don't care if nobody is reading this cause I'm writing this for fun and not for review though I would like having even just one review.

DQ: Then what's the point on posting this on FanFiction.com?

WD: Good question anyway I just noticed that there isn't much Kai in this fic so far.

DQ: Yeah, I've noticed.

WD: *ignoring DQ* But in later chapters there's gonna be a lot of him since his my most favorite character and he's like, 90 percent of the reason why I like to watch Beyblade so if you're a fan of Kai this is the fic for you, anyway to the disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade cause if I do a lot of girls on Beyblade will be after Kai, he is so KAWAII.

  


~***~

  


"Tyson is still asleep is he?" Kenny asked when he arrived at Tyson's house.

  


"Yup," Max answered.

  


Max, Ray, and Kenny were sitting on a room and Tyson was sleeping.

  


The door opened and Kyusi came in, "Hi guys, whatcha doing?"

  


"Talking," Max answered.

  


Kyusi looked around then asked, "Where's Kai?"

  


"He left," Kenny answered.

  


"Why?"

  


They all shrugged. "He always does that so it's nothing different," Max said.

  


"Okay, so why was I here again?"

  


"To train," Ran answered.

  


"Riiiiight, to train. So what's for breakfast?"

  


All of them sweat dropped and Tyson bolted up, "BREAKFAST! He did anyone mentioned breakfast?"

  


"Heya Tyson!" Kyusi greeted.

  


"Huh? What are you doing here?"

  


"To train and eat breakfast!" Kyusi answered a bit too loud.

  


"You know it's not good for my ear to here really loud noise when I just wake up," Tyson said while rubbing his ear.

  


"Sorry, but you shouted too."

  


"Yeah, well, whatever, lets just eat I'm starve."

  


"Me too."

  


"Haven't you eat breakfast at your house?"

  


"Yeah but it wasn't enough cause father said I need to eat a little less than I usually do cause if I don't I might get fat though I don't know what's so wrong about getting fat."

  


"Tyson eats a lot, how come he's not fat?" Max asked.

  


"Aaaah, enough talk I'm hungry, do you want me to starve to death or something?" Tyson stood up and ran toward the kitchen. Kyusi ran after him saying, "I'm hungry too." The others just sweat dropped and followed them.

  


***

  


Kai walked through the forest. He seemed to be searching for something. He walked for about half an hour and found nothing but trees. He sighed and said, "There's nothing here but trees." He turned around and started to walk back, when he got to the tree where he found Kyusi sleeping, he stopped and took down where she had been sitting. 

  


There was a piece of paper. He picked it up and was shocked to see a picture of a boy that looked exactly like him, though the one on the picture doesn't seems as cold as him, he seems nicer and his hair style was different but every other thing was the same except for his cloths. His eyes were crimson red and looked exactly just like Kai's except kinder and his hair was almost the same color as Kai's except it was a little longer and was tied in a blue ponytail and over it was a blue bandana. The boy was about the same age as him when it was taken.

  


Their was a girl about nine years old beside him. She has innocent cerulean eyes and royal blue hair. He noticed that the girl looked exactly like Kyusi except younger. Her hair wasn't in a pigtail, instead it was braided into two pigtails and it was also longer.

  


He put the picture in his pocket and walked back to Tyson's house. When he got there he saw that everybody was there including Kyusi. Kyusi looked up and said, "Hi Kai." Everybody else looked up from what they're doing.

  


"Kai, there you are, where did you go?" Max asked walking up to him. 

  


Kai ignored him and walked pass him toward Kyusi. Kyusi tilted her head in confusion and asked, "What is it?"

  


Kai took out the picture from his pocket and handed it to Kyusi. Kyusi took it and looked at it, her expression turned from confused to sad.

  


"Who is he and why does he looked like me?" Kai asked.

  


"He's Yakeru, my older brother, he died three years ago when he was about the same age as you are now, that was the last picture he had taken," Kyusi answered sadly. "I don't know why he looked exactly like you. Last Tuesday, the first time I saw you I thought you were my brother since you looked exactly like him but he couldn't be you since he would be 20 years old now since he died five years ago when he was fifteen," she added.

  


The other looked at the picture and was also shocked at the similarity. There was a long silence until Kyusi said, "I... just remember something, I need to go now, bye."

  


They watched as she ran across the room toward the door and exited. Her head was down and she seems really sad.

  


"I think you should have said sorry, Kai," Tyson stated.

  


"Why?" Kai asked emotionlessly.

  


"Because you're the one who remind her about her brother."

  


"How would I know that he was dead?"

  


Silence.

  


"You still should have said sorry, though,"

  


"Shut up."

  


~*The*Next*Day*~

  


Max woke up, he looked around and saw Tyson still sleeping. He eat breakfast then walked outside. He saw Ray and Kai battling each other. He walked toward them and said, "Hey guys."

  


"Hi, Max," Ray replied.

  


Kenny came running toward them and said, "Hi, guys. Tyson is still asleep isn't he?"

  


"Yup," Max answered.

  


"Figures, by the way, Max I updated your blade with even more defense," Kenny said as he hand Max's blade to him.

  


"Thanks, Chief."

  


"Someone should wake Tyson up," Ray said.

  


"I will!" A bright and cheery voice said. They turned around and saw a very cheerful looking Kyusi.

  


"Hey Kyusi, what's up?" Max asked.

  


"Nothing," Kyusi answered as she entered the house.

  


"She seems bright and cheery today," Ray stated.

  


"Yeah and by the way Ray, you lost," Kai said emotionlessly as his blade flew toward his open hand from the beyblade dish. Ray looked at him then looked down at his blade on the ground.

  


"Oh man."

  


"Come on," Max said as they walked in and saw Kyusi standing by a sleeping Tyson. 

  


"HEY TYSON WAKE UP!" Kyusi shouted through Tyson ear.

  


Tyson woke up and rubbed his ear, "WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO DO? BREAK MY EARDRUM?"

  


"I tried waking you up without shouting on your ear but it didn't work."

  


"So, you still didn't have the right to break my eardrum."

  


"Sorry, I didn't _really_ break you eardrum did I?"

  


"No, of course not but if you keep yelling on my ear then it will."

  


"Sorry, but that was how my brother used to wake me up everyday so I tried it on you."

  


Tyson looked at her then said, "Was it the same brother you told us about yesterday?"

  


"Tyson!" Kenny warned.

  


"What?"

  


Kyusi ignored them and said, "I'm still hungry can we eat now?"

  


"That's what I was going to say."

  


~***~

  


After about two hours of training Kyusi notice that Kai wasn't with them anymore, "I wonder where Kai went."

  


"Don't worry about him Kyusi, he always go off by himself," Max said.

  


~***~

  


"I'm hungry," Tyson said after about two more hours of training.

  


"Me too," Kyusi said.

  


They went inside toward the kitchen and eat. After they finished eating they went outside. "What do we do now?" Tyson asked.

  


Ray was about to answer when they heard something that sounded like an explosion or something.

"What was that?" Kenny asked.

  


"Let's check out," Max said as they ran toward the source of the explosion. 

  


The explosion had come from the forest so they ran there. When they got there, there was a large clearing of where there was the explosion. Kyusi looked around and felt that the place feels familiar. She thought for a moment then remembered that this place was where the temple used be. "I wonder what caused the explosion?" Kenny asked looking around the place. They saw Kai in the middle of the clearing. He bent down and picked up a blue small rectangular stone that was glowing weakly.

  


The others walked toward him and Tyson asked,"Kai what are you doing here?"

  


"I heard the explosion," Kai answered emotionlessly.

  


Max looked at what Kai was holding and asked, "What's that?"

  


Kyusi gasped when she saw it. It was the thing in the column she had pushed and cause the whole temple to glow. The others looked at her, "That's the thing on the column I pushed which caused the temple to glow."

  


"I got it, maybe this thing is the power source of the temple or something and when the temple disappeared this didn't," Tyson said.

  


"How come a little thing like that make a whole temple glow?" Max asked.

  


"Max has a point there Tyson, that thing is way too little to light up a whole temple," Kenny stated.

  


Kyusi took out her beyblade and looked at Saphiyan in the bit chip. The bit chip started to glow and so did the rectangular thingie in Kai's hand. "What's happening?" Kenny asked. Tyson's, Kai's, Ray's, and Max's blade started to glow also. The glowing got brighter and bigger. Then there was a loud explosion as the glowing disappeared with the BladeBreakers.

  


~***~

  


WD: There's chapter three hope you like it.

DQ: I've said it before and I'll say it again, nobody is even reading this so why do you even bother.

WD: *ignoring DQ* Guess what, I'm learning to ignore DQ until I get a new muse who's actually going to be nice to me and it would be really helpful if I get any review so I can prove to DQ that my story isn't that bad, well okay maybe it is but maybe just to prove that someone is actually reading it. Cya ^-^


	4. The Bit Beast's World

The World of Bit Beast

By: World Destroyer

Chapter Four: The Bit Beast's World

  


"Talking" (Duh)

'Thinking'

~***~ Scene Changes

  


Age: Kai and Ray are 14; Tyson, Max, Kenny, and Kyusi are 13; Mizu is 753 or 15 since she looks like one; Sayuki is 701 or fourteen since she also looks like one.

  


~***~

  


World Destroyer: Hello everybody, whatzup. I hope you'll like this chapter and by the way I just noticed that Ray is really cute, he's as cute as Kai but I still like Kai better, actually Max is the cutest one but I still my most favorite is Kai, he's so cool, then next is Ray, KITTY, I love kittens, then Max, cute little Maxy, then Tyson, he's really energetic isn't he. Oh and by the way, just to tell you I really hate Mary Sues so if any of my original character is kind of like a Mary Sue please tell so can fix it.

  


~***~

  


The light disappeared and the Blade Breakers uncovered their eyes. "What happened?" Max asked. "Where are we?" He added as he looked around them. They weren't in the forest anymore, instead, but they were on a mountain surrounded by snow. Tyson, Max, Kyusi, and Kenny shivered, "I-It's r-really c-c-cold out h-here," Tyson stated.

  


Kyusi shivered even more and said, "I don't like cold, Idon'tlikecold,Idon'tlikecold,Idon'tlikecold," She kept on repeating them until Tyson said, "O-ok-okay, w-we h-he-heard y-you."

  


"C-cold i-i-isn't e-exactly t-the r-right w-word t-to d-des-cribe w-where w-we a-are, i-it's m-more l-like f-fre-freezing, " Max stated.

  


"W-What d-do y-you e-expect, w-we're o-on t-the t-top of a m-m-mountain w-w-without w-w-wearing a-any k-kind of c-cloths t-that f-fit t-this t-temperature," Kenny said. 

  


"Then come on let's climb down," Ray said as he and Kai began climbing down.

  


"I'm so cold I don't think I can even move," Tyson stated still shivering.

  


"Me too," Kyusi said as she sat down.

  


"I'm not good at climbing," Kenny said while looking down at the bottom of the mountain and suddenly turned green. 

  


Max had followed Kai and Ray and said, "Come on guys, it might be fun and beside when you get down it probably won't be too cold."

  


"It is fun, I always wanted to climb a mountain especially if there's snow I could play with, but I thought I would be wearing at least three layers of cloths with lots of jackets," Kyusi said.

  


"Yeah and I'm hungry," Tyson agreed.

  


"Me too," Kyusi said.

  


"If you two want to stay here and freeze to death then stay," Ray said.

  


"But I've never climbed a mountain before," Kyusi stated.

  


Ray climbed back up toward her and said, "Come on, I'll help you."

  


Kyusi smiled at him and said, "Thanks."

  


"What about me?" Tyson asked.

  


"And me," Kenny added.

  


"I'll help you, Kenny," Max said.

  


"What about me?" Tyson asked again.

  


"If the person I'm helping slip then I have to help them back up so it would be easier to help Kenny since he's lighter than you," Max stated.

  


"Arg, fine I can climb down this mountain without any help."

  


They climbed down the mountain slowly. When they were finally on the part of the mountain where there wasn't any snow and wasn't too cold, they stopped to take a rest.

  


"I'm hungry," Tyson said while his tummy grumbled.

  


"Me too," Kyusi said.

  


They sat in a circle on the ground except for Kai who was leaning on a tree near by. On the left of Tyson was Max, next to him was Kenny, next to Kenny was Ray, next to Ray was Kyusi and next to her was Tyson. Kenny was talking to Dizzi while typing something. Tyson was still complaining that it was still a little bit cold and that he was hungry and Max was talking to Ray.

  


"Does anybody have any idea where we are?" Kenny asked. The others shook their heads. "O-kay, does anybody know what happened?" Again the others shook their heads. Something in Kyusi's pocket glowed. She reached in and found out that it was the bit chip in her beyblade. The bit chip glowed brighter and Saphiyan comes out of it.

  


The giant bird flew out of her blade toward the sky. They watched as the bird flew back down while glowing brightly. It became smaller, then when the bright light disappeared the bird wasn't there anymore instead a girl that looked like fourteen or fifteen was falling down toward them.

  


She landed with grace on the ground in front of Kyusi with one knee on the ground and head bowed. She has long light turquoise hair that reached her knee and emotionless sapphire eyes. She was wearing a sky blue shirt, a dark blue skirt that ended just below her knee, white sandals with blue streaks, and white figerless gloves with dark blue streaks.

  


"Who are you?" Kyusi asked.

  


The girl stood up. "I am Saphiyan the bit beast of time also known as Ishira V. Mizu as human in this world," she said her voice monotone and emotionless.

  


"So you were Kyusi's bit beast Saphiyan?" Ray asked.

  


"Yes and no."

  


"What do you mean?" Max asked.

  


"Yeah and did you said in this world, where are we anyway?" Kenny asked.

  


"Guys, can we talk later when we're somewhere warm and when we're not starving anymore?" Tyson asked.

  


"Tyson this isn't the time to be complaining!" Kenny warned.

  


"But chief, it's really freezing here and the freezing makes me hungrier."

  


"Well, what do you suppose we do, incase you forgot we're on a mountain and we don't have any idea where we are."

  


"Hey chief, why don't you see if Dizzi knows where we are?" Ray asked.

  


Kenny was about to open his laptop when Mizu said, "That won't be necessary, Dizzara had never been in this world before nor does your laptop have any information about this place."

  


"What are you talking about, are you saying we're not on Earth anymore?" Kenny asked.

  


Mizu looked at Tyson and Kyusi and said, "It is too cold here." She turned to face Kai and hold out her hand, "Give me the stone," her voice wasn't demanding it was her usual emotionless voice that's kinda like a female version of Kai's emotionless tone of voice.

  


Kai looked at her emotionlessly and said, "Why?"

  


"If you want to know where you are."

  


Kai took out the rectangular rock from his pocket and handed it to her. She looked at it for a moment and said, "Gather around me." The Blade Breakers looked at each other then gathered around her except Kai who was already on front of her.

  


She closed her eyes then the next thing the Blade Breakers knew they were inside a warm room. They looked around and said, "Where are we."

  


"Follow me," Mizu walked toward the door on the left and opened it. The Blade Breakers followed. When they got inside the room they saw that the room was some kind of a dining room or something though there were some unfamiliar items.

  


There was a big dining table on the middle of the room surrounded by ten eight chairs. Three chairs on each side and one chair at each end. There was also a lot of delicious looking food on the table that Tyson and Kyusi had to use all their well power from devouring them all. "FOOD, WOW CAN WE EAT NOW?!" They both shouted.

  


Mizu looked a little shocked by their sudden outburst, "Um . . . sure." Both Tyson and Kyusi ran toward the table and started devouring the food. Mizu sweat dropped as the Blade Breaker shook their head except for Kai who looked as emotionless as ever. They walked toward the table and sat down. "So, can you tell us where we are and how we got here?" Kenny asked almost instantly.

  


Mizu shifted her gaze from the two Blade Breakers who were eating nonstop to Kenny. "Yeah and how were you able to have all this food here?" Max asked.

  


"I didn't."

  


"Um . . . this is your house isn't it?"

  


"Yeah-" Mizu was interrupted when the other door opened and a girl about the same age as them came in. She had red hair that reached her waist tied on a ponytail and ruby red eyes. She was wearing a white tank top with a picture of a red fox and reached just above her navel under an unbuttoned leather jacket. She was also wearing a denim miniskirt with black boots, and red fingerless gloves.

  


"Mizu, your back!" She ran toward Mizu and hugged her. "Finally, it's been a really long time since I last saw you." She looked at the Blade Breakers and said, "You guys must be the Blade Breakers, Tyson Granger, Max Tate, Ray Kon, Kenny or Cheif, and Kai Hiwatari." She stared at Kyusi and said, "And I don't know who you are."

  


"I'm Kyusi Akiyan."

  


The girl nodded and looked at Mizu. "She's the new member of the Blade Breakers, she's the one who found and freed me."

  


The girl looked at Kyusi then said, "Oh and by the way, I'm Sayuki Sushewa, also know as Rubiyan as a bit beast with an elemental power of fire."

  


The Blade Breakers looked at her. "Can any of you explain everything to us, cause your saying that you're a bit beast but you're a human and she said that we're in a different world or something and how did you know who we are?" Max asked.

  


"Well, first of all, your not on Earth anymore, your on planet Exelia, one of the three planets that has bit beasts," Sayuki started. "However this is the only planet that doesn't separate the human part of a bit beast."

  


The Blade Breakers looked at her oddly and Tyson said, "What do you mean by 'the only planet that doesn't separate the human part of a bit beast'?"

  


"You see, in your world there's a bit beast and there's its owner, but it doesn't exactly goes like that. Bit beasts and their owner are really one." Sayuki paused and looked at the Blade Breaker's confused face. "O-kay, well on your planet there's a power that separates the bit beast from its human part. So the beast form of the bit beast won't be able to change into its human form but its power stays with it and the human form of the bit beast will be born as a normal human and become its owner. The only one that is able to control the power of the bit beast is its human form and when the owner dies it will be reborn after a few generations to control the bit beast again."

  


"So what your saying is that, I'm the human form of Draciel?" Max asked.

  


"Yup."

  


"But if the human form of the bit beast is the only one that is able to control it then how come Kai was able to control both Dranzer and Black Dranzer?" Kenny asked.

  


"I have absolutely . . . no idea."

  


The Blade Breakers excluding Kai and Ray face faulted. Ray sweat dropped and said, "Okay, so can you tell us how we got here and why you know so much about us?"

  


"Okay, first you got here with the power of this rectangle stone. This stone had or used to have the most powerful power in the universe. When a prophecy was made, this stone was sent to Earth. The prophecy was that an evil spirit will come to this planet and steal this stone's power. That wasn't the only reason why it was sent to your planet, it is also because that planet is where the four most powerful bit beasts in the universe live."

  


"So, who are the four most powerful bit beasts?" Ray asked.

  


"Dragoon, the spirit of the wind, Dranzer, the spirit of fire, Driger, the spirit of earth, and Draciel the spirit of water."

  


"Our bit beasts are the four most powerful bit beasts in the universe?!" Tyson almost yelled. Sayuki nodded. "Wow, cool!"

  


"Yeah, anyway the evil spirit also has the power to drain the energy from another bit beast to make himself more powerful that's why Mizu was sent with the stone to get the four of you."

  


"Why?" Tyson asked.

  


"Because in the prophecy you're the only four that'll be able to defeat him when he becomes very powerful."

  


"Oh."

  


Sayuki rolled her eyes and said, "I can't believe you're the human form of Dragoon, I had thought he would be a lot smarter."

  


"Hey!"

  


"You still haven't told us why you know so much about us," Ray stated trying to stop the upcoming argument.

  


"Because we had to, after the prophecy three hundred years ago-"

  


"Wait, the prophecy was from three hundreds years ago?" Max interrupted.

  


"Yeah, why?"

  


"You said that after the prophecy the stone was sent to Earth along with Mizu, does that mean that she's more than three hundred years old?" Kenny asked.

  


"Duh, Mizu is 753 years old and I'm 701 years old." She looked at the shocked faces at the Blade Breakers and said, "What did you expect, we're bit beasts."

  


"Then how come you both look like about fourteen?" Tyson asked.

  


"We grow slowly, so if we were normal human I would be fourteen while Mizu is fifteen."

  


"Hey, I just remembered something," Kenny said. They looked at him and he continued, "If the owner of the bit beast is its human form how come Mizu has a human form if she's Kyusi's bit beast?"

  


Mizu looked at Kyusi and said, "I'm not Kyusi's bit beast, I needed her to lead all of you to the stone though Kai found it before Kyusi could lead them to it."

  


"Then how come she was able to control you?" Ray asked.

  


"She didn't, it would need a lot of energy to control me. All I did was do what she said to make it look like she was my owner."

  


They nodded and looked at Kyusi who had her head down. She looked up and smiled, "It's okay."

  


Mizu nodded and said, "When you touched the stone, the part where you saw part of the Blade Breakers past is when you were looking at my mind, the part where it has your past is when you looked into your mind, and the last part is something that had happened though I'm not sure why it was there."

  


"You still haven't told us how the stone got us here and how you got to know so much about us," Kenny stated.

  


"Oh right, the stone lost its power being on your planet for so long that's another reason why Mizu had gone with it, since the stone lost its power because of time, Mizu as Saphiyan was able to use her power of time to give its power back and when Dragoon, Dranzer, Drigger, and Draciel were near it their power was enough to give a lot more power to the stone so that it was able to teleport all of you here. It needed a lot of power to be able to teleport all of you here since there's seven of you including Mizu and this planet is really far from your planet."

  


Sayuki paused for a few seconds to catch her breath then continued, "And about how we know so much about you, I already told you that, it's because we needed to." 

  


"Let me get this straight. We were sent here to save your world from this evil spirit?" Kai finally spoked.

  


"Um . . . yeah," Sayuki answered slowly.

  


"And if we refuse to help, how do we get back to our world?"

  


Sayuki looked down, she never thought about that part, "The stone doesn't have enough power left since it used half of its power to teleport all of you here, it only needs ten more percent from its power but even if it's just ten percent of it's power, it's still a lot, it'll need a powerful bit beast to give it even just a percent if it's power unfortunately your bit beast hadn't uncovered all of their power yet and most of it's power was used to teleport you here so none of them has enough power . . . well actually all of them has enough power if it uses all of its power but the consequence of it using all its power will be that it won't have enough power left to keep living."

  


"I can give all my power to the stone, it'll be just enough to teleport them there," Mizu stated emotionlessly.

  


Sayuki's head shot up and looked at Mizu. She shook her head and said, "No, you can't."

  


Mizu's expression didn't change, it was still emotionless as ever, "If you choose to go back to your planet I can give the stone the power it needs, so what will it be?"

  


"I'm in!" Tyson said.

  


Max smiled and said "Me too!"

  


"Count me in," Ray smiled.

  


They all looked at Kai. He was sitting on his seat with his arms crossed and eyes closed. He opened them and looked directly but emotionlessly at Mizu. He closed his eyes again and said, "Whatever."

  


"How about Kenny and Kyusi?" Sayuki asked Mizu.

  


Mizu looked at Kenny and Kyusi. "This house has enough food to last you forever and it is also protected by a powerful power that prevent evil spirit or anyone who has bad intention from getting in and it's almost indestructible so you two will be safe if you stay here with Sayuki."

  


"Wait, I'm not staying here, I wanna help. Staying here is waaaay too boring, and it's what I've been doing for the last three hundred years waiting for you.".

  


"There are a lot of things to do here."

  


"Yeah, there are games, books, televisions, videos, and a vision room but I'm bored staying her all the time beside helping to save the planet sounds more fun and exciting."

  


"You didn't have to stay here all the time."

  


"Of course not, I didn't stay here all the time but I want to go and you can't stop me."

  


"Yeah and I wanna go too," Kyusi stated.

  


Mizu sighed and said, "Fine." They looked at Kenny, he was the only one who hasn't agreed on going yet.

  


"I guess, I'll go with you guys," said Kenny.

  


"Great, by the way, what's a vision room?" Tyson asked.

  


"A vision room is . . . here let me show you," Sayuki stood up and walked toward the door. The others also stood up and followed. They went inside a room and remembered that it's the one where they appeared. They went through another door and went inside an empty room. The walls, ceiling, and the floor were all white.

  


They noticed that there was something hanging on the wall that looked like a helmet. It was also white. Sayuki picked it and put it on her head. After she did that the room started to change. Then the next thing they knew they weren't on the room anymore, instead they were on an amusement park. "Wow, how did we get here?" Max asked. They looked at Mizu and Sayuki for an answer and found out that Sayuki wasn't wearing the helmet anymore.

  


"We're still in the same room," Sayuki stated.

  


"But we're outside," Ray said while looking around. They were on an amusement park filled with people.

  


"No, everything here isn't real."

  


Kenny touched something and said, "It felt real."

  


"Yeah but it's not." 

  


"By the way what happened to the helmet thing, that you were wearing?" Max asked.

  


"The helmet is like a controller, whoever is wearing it can imagine anything and it will become real but not really real, so when I imagined an amusement park the room turned into an amusement park. Then when I imagine that we're back in the room then we'll be back on the room."

  


"But what happened to it then?"

  


"It's still on my head though you can't see it, so who wanna ride the roller coaster?"

  


"I do!" The Blade Breakers except Kai and Kenny shouted.

  


"No, wait," Mizu wasn't able to finish her sentence since they were already in the line by the roller coaster. She sighed and shook her head.

  


"Kai, Chief, Mizu, come on," Tyson shouted.

  


They walked toward the line but none of them went on it. "Come on, you wanna ride it or not?" Tyson asked.

  


"Um . . . no thanks, I think I'll just sit this one out," Kenny said. He was obviously scared.

  


"Come on Chief, it won't be that scary," Ray stated.

  


"I'm not scared! I just... don't... want to ride it."

  


"Come on, it'll be fun," Max said as he dragged Kenny to the line.

  


"How about you two, are you scared too?" Tyson asked.

  


"No, it's not that, I just don't feel like having fun right now."

  


"Why?" Ray asked.

  


"It's just that . . . "

  


"Come, on we have plenty of time," Sayuki said, she knew what she was going to say.

  


"Yea, but while we're having fun, Cirayan is getting more powerful and hurting more people."

  


"Who's Cirayan?" Kenny asked.

  


"He's the evil spirit and while we're talking he's becoming more powerful."

  


"How do you know?" Tyson asked.

  


"I don't know."

  


"Come on Mizie, lets just have fun for now and worry about that later."

  


Mizu sighed and said, "Fine, but I would really appreciate it if you don't call me Mizie."

  


"Okay, hey where's Kyusi?" They looked around, but Kyusi was gone.

  


"Kyusi! Where are you?" Tyson shouted.

  


"Come to think of it, I haven't seen or heard her talk since we got here," Ray stated.

  


"She's over there," they looked at Kai who had finally spoke and looked at the direction where he was looking. They saw Kyusi looking at a snack bar.

  


"What is she doing there?" Max asked.

  


"Ooh, food," Tyson ran toward the snack bar where Kyusi was.

  


"Ooh, I want some of this, oh that one looks good too, and," Tyson was cut out when Kyusi asked, "Do you have any money?"

  


"No, HEY YOU GUYS, DOES ANY OF YOU HAVE MONEY?" Tyson shouted.

  


Sayuki ran toward them and said, "Those foods aren't real, remember this place isn't real."

  


"Yeah but they look really real and delicious," Tyson stated.

  


"But you just finished eating."

  


"Yeah but . . . "

  


"Come on I wanna ride the roller coaster," She literally dragged Tyson and Kyusi away from the snack bar and toward the line.

  


"Hey, if everything here isn't real, does that mean that these people aren't real either."

  


"Yup."

  


"Then, how come we have to wait."

  


"Good point, come on, we're gonna go to the front of the line." They walked toward the front and waited. After a few minutes the roller coaster stopped and they got in. Tyson was on the front on the left. Next to him was Kyusi. Behind Tyson was Max and next to him was Sayuki. Behind Max was Ray and next to him was Kenny. Behind Ray was Kai and next to him was Mizu. The ride went like any other roller coaster ride.

  


When it was done, they come out of it, Kenny looked like he was about to throw up, Ray, Max, and Sayuki looked a little pale, Mizu also looked a little pale but then again she always looked pale, Kai looked as normal as ever, Tyson and Kyusi however looked like more energetic than before.

  


"That was fun!" Kyusi exclaimed in a three year old voice.

  


"Yeah, I wanna go ride it again," Tyson said.

  


"Look, we really should be going," Mizu stated.

  


"But I wanna try the helmet," Tyson said.

  


Mizu sighed and said, "Fine, Sayuki give him the helmet."

  


Sayuki hold out her hand on something on her head and the helmet appeared. She handed it to Tyson and he put it on. The amusement park vanished and got replaced by a huge restaurant with tons of food on the table.

  


"FOOD!" Tyson and Kyusi shouted.

  


"Should have known that this would be the place Tyson would imagine."

  


Tyson and Kyusi were about to devour all the food when Ray said, "Didn't Sayuki said that the foods aren't real?"

  


"Huh?" Tyson and Kyusi stopped when they food where half way to their mouth. "But they look so real, they have to be real," Tyson stated.

  


"Try it then," Sayuki said. Tyson took a bit out of a cheeseburger. "HEY! It tasted like . . . I don't even know what it tasted like but it certainly didn't taste like a cheeseburger or any food I have ever tasted."

  


"Well duh, it's because it's not food."

  


"Then what was it?"

  


"Nothing, now let's get out of here."

  


Tyson nodded and they were back at the white, empty room. They come out of the door and back at the room. They sat on the couches and waited for Mizu or Sayuki to say something else.

  


"I still got some questions," Ray stated.

  


"What is it?" Sayuki asked.

  


"About this world, is it anything like our world?"

  


"Sort of, lets see, where should I start, well first of all, everything is basically the same as your world except it maybe a little bit more advance, like the vision room, I doubt your world has that yet, but almost everything else is the same, we use moneys to buys things and . . . that's basically all."

  


"Is this planet the same size as Earth?" Kenny asked.

  


"No, it's four times bigger."

  


They nodded then Max asked, "So where is this Ce- what was his name again?"

  


"It's Cirayan and I'm not really sure where he is but I've heard that he's somewhere on Sujuni Island," Sayuki answered. "I've also heard that there had been weird things going on everywhere," she added.

  


"Really, like what?" Ray asked.

  


"Well, for starters, bit beasts had been disappearing then some of them come back but they don't act strange and when they asked them where they had been they won't tell them and some cities and town had been mysteriously destroyed in just a day but nobody that witnessed what had happened lived."

  


They nodded and Tyson asked, "So how far is Su-something island?"

  


"_Sujuni Island_ is on the other side of the planet."

  


"But that would be like going around Earth twice," Tyson stated.

  


"Duh."

  


"So, we can just use the stone to teleport us there?" Max asked.

  


Mizu took out the stone and said, "The stone had lost all it's power."

  


"But you said it only used half of it's power."

  


"Yeah, but somehow, Cerayan discovered that the stone is in this world and he was able to drain it's power the way he drained my power."

  


"What do you mean?" Ray asked.

  


"When I came out of Kyusi's blade, my power was drained, that's why I had to change into my human form."

  


"Oh yeah, I almost forgot, all the bit beast here lost their power so they can't turn into their bit beasts form anymore and fight Cerayan."

  


"Then how come he haven't drained our bit beast's powers?" Tyson asked.

  


"Cause they're inside your blade, it somehow has the power to prevent them from getting it or it could be just because your bit beast are far too strong," Sayuki answered.

  


"How about Dizzi?" Kenny asked.

  


"Don't worry, it's trapped in your laptop so they won't be able to drain it's power."

  


"So how do we get to Sujuni Island?" Ray asked.

  


"We ride can on the motorcycles." They stared at her. "What?"

  


"Um . . . we're only thirteen, Ray and Kai are fourteen," Max stated.

  


"Ah . . . sssssoooo?"

  


Kenny was about to say something when Mizu said, "Age doesn't matter that much in this planet since even a hundred-year-old woman look like a two-year-old girl."

  


They nodded and Kenny said, "But we don't know how to ride it."

  


"We can teach you," Sayuki said cheerfully. She looked at Kyusi and said, "But we weren't exactly expecting Kyusi to come with you guys, so we only have seven. She has to ride with one of you guys, or she can ride with me or Mizu since none of you knows how to ride a motorcycle."

  


"She'll ride with me," Mizu stated emotionlessly.

  


"O-kay, well, the motorcycles are outside, so come on." They went outside and for the first time they saw that the house was the only house there.

  


"How come there are no other houses here?" Tyson asked.

  


"Cause . . . it's the only house here?" Sayuki answered though it sounded more like a question.

  


"-_-; Yeah," Tyson said as he, Mizu, and the other Blade Breakers sweat dropped(except Kai who was leaning on the wall with his eyes closed and arms crossed).

  


"Aaaanyway, here are the motorcycles," Sayuki showed them seven motorcycles lined up by the wall. They kinda look like ordinary motorcycles but a little different.

  


Tyson chose the blue motorcycle with white streaks. Max chose the green motorcycle with purple streaks. Kai chose the dark blue motorcycle with black streaks. Ray chose the white motorcycle with dark green streaks. Kenny chose the yellow one with white streaks. Sayuki chose the red one with black streaks. And Mizu chose the sky blue motorcycle.

  


They hopped on their motorcycle and waited for Sayuki and Mizu's instruction. Sayuki and Mizu turned on their motorcycles. "Okay, to-" Sayuki was cut off when Mizu (With Kyusi) speed off to the west. "You help them, I'll go on ahead," She said.

  


Sayuki sighed and said, "O-kay, to turn-" She was cut off again when Kai turned his motorcycle on and speed off after after Mizu. "Hey! I thought none of you knew how to ride the motorcycle?" She asked.

  


"We didn't know that Kai knows how to ride one," Max shrugged.

  


"Well, why didn't he told us?"

  


"He never told us anything," Ray answered.

  


"Fine, whatever, anyway to . . . " she continued to explain to them how to use the motorcycle while they rode after Kai and Mizu.

  


~***~

  


Kai left while Sayuki was telling them how to use the motorcycle since he already knew how to use it and went after Mizu. It didn't take him long to catch up with her, "Hey, where are suppose to be going?"

  


Mizu looked at him, she didn't bother on asking how he knew how to ride the motorcycle and why he didn't tell them, instead she said, "There's a screen between the handle." Kai looked at the screen between the handle, it looked like a map with eight dots with different colors, all of them were moving except one. 

  


"The dark blue dot is you, the light blue one is me, the blue one is Tyson, Max is the purple one, Ray is the green one, Kenny is the yellow one, Sayuki is the red one, and the black dot, the one that's not moving, is the destination."

  


Kai nodded and speed off toward the black dot leaving Mizu and the others behind. Mizu stared as Kai speed of, she smiled and whispered, "It had been a long time since I saw you . . . Dranzer."

  


"Huh? Did you say something?" Kyusi asked from behind her.

  


Mizu looked behind her shoulder and remembered that Kyusi was with her. She smiled and said, "Nothing."

  


~***~

  


World Destroyer: Hello everybody, whatzup. I hoped you liked this chapter and I hope this chapter wasn't confusing.

  


DemonQueen: How come you didn't let me say anything at the beginning of the chapter?

  


WD: Cause... I didn't want you to say anything. Anyway, thank you for reviewing Red48.


End file.
